


4 times the tardis looked after the doctor

by charlotteicewolf77



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gallifrey, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post Time War, The journey To The Centre Of The TARDIS, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 times the tardis looked after the doctor and the one time he returned the favour, spoilers for the journey to the centre of the tardis, with the tardis, 11, 9, 1 and 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 times the tardis looked after the doctor

One, the first doctor=

He was lonely, sure, Susan was brilliant but she was young, she needed to sleep. And in those few short hours every other earth week or so the Tardis seemed very big and empty. The time ship trilled gently and he patted the console to quieten her, lest she wake up his resting granddaughter. The screen flashed and he walked over to it, letting out a gasp of surprise. The Doctor watched as pictures that were no doubt from his future were displayed, of him with numerous companions and a huge smile on his face. "How long until then?" he asked desperately; she made a sound that he interpreted as 'soon'.

~0~

Two, the second doctor=

The Doctor stared up at the ceiling of the library with a sigh. After a particularly difficult adventure in which almost a whole race had almost become extinct, he was on a low once the adrenaline wore off. He had patched Jamie up for the injuries he had gotten in an altercation with a Worsait and received several deep gouges then left him alone in the infirmary, giving the Tardis instructions to make sure the Scot didn't come and find him. A knock at the door startled him and Jamie limped in on his crutches, "Y' shouldnae be moping Doctor," he chided, "it is nae good for y'." and the Doctor couldn't help the smile that came onto his face.

~0~

Three, the ninth doctor=

He remembered how after he had escaped from the time war and worked on the Tardis until he fell asleep then wake up yelling himself hoarse at the memories of fire. The Tardis would do her best to soothe his dreams and make a pillow appear under his head until eventually guiding him to get two more companions to heal his tattered heart.

~0~

Four, the eleventh doctor=

Amy and Rory where dead and River had left a while ago, something about time lines or whatever. The Tardis let out a sigh of exasperation and suddenly he was dressed in Victorian clothing and living on a cloud. When he reflected on it later, it was one of the best decisions she had ever made.

~0~

Five, the eleventh doctor=

He couldn't lose her, after everything that they had been through, he couldn't. It would be like losing all his companions and Gallifrey at once times a billion and add cherries and sprinkles on top. The Tardis was one of the only things that he had left over from Gallifrey, she was his home, the one thing that was always there for him; he wasn't losing her. And he didn't.


End file.
